Trusting You
by Thrillzone
Summary: The Titans have temporarily separated in order to track down the Brotherhood of Evil. Robin and Beastboy are conveniently placed together, and have to complete a mission that will have them battling dangerous enemies and newfound feelings for one another.
1. Day 0: The Perfect Opportunity

Summary:

The Titans have temporarily separated in order to track down the Brotherhood of Evil. Robin and Beastboy are conveniently placed together, and have to complete a mission that will have them battling dangerous enemies and newfound feelings for one another. Beastboy/Robin slash

Chapter 1

"Titans! Huddle!" The masked leader of the team called to his members. Had it been any other day, the other four would have found this order quite unusual. But then again, the circumstances were abnormal in this case.

The Teen Titans had been away from Jump City for almost a month now, chasing after the Brotherhood of Evil, ever since the changeling among them, Beastboy was alerted by the Doom Patrol of their presence.

The green one suppressed a shiver and moved closer, trying to share body heat with some of the others. They were standing in a small circle, necks craned, trying to hear each other's voices over the ongoing snowstorm, which was something that would last forever considering they were in the Arctic Circle.

"The authorities are on their way to pick Doctor Light up!" Robin announced, briefly glancing over his shoulder to check on the said villain, who sat in the snow some feet away looking dejected. Traces of Raven's dark energy could be seen restraining him.

"So what now?" Demanded Cyborg, his voice rougher than normal. Beastboy wished they would talk faster, because it would mean they would leave the area sooner. Teeth chattering, he shuffled his feet nervously and moved even closer to the group, specifically Robin. While doing so, he accidentally brushed against him and blushed.

_But it was probably just the cold, _Beastboy thought with a frown. _Nothing more._

"We're going to have to split up into groups." Robin's announcement made everyone look up in surprise. "There are a lot of missions we still have to complete. The Brotherhood has already separated into units, and I figured we should do the same if we want them to stop causing trouble."

"Then who'll be with who?" Came Raven's monotonous voice. It was a wonder they managed to hear her over the wailing of the winds that swept through their bodies.

"It took me a long time to think about this… Cyborg, I want you to go back to Jump City and check on it, because the Hive Five is acting up again." The half-metal half-man hybrid nodded.

"Starfire, I need you to go to Finland and help out some of the victims of the Brain's latest attack. A large missile was launched, possibly accidental, and it landed right on top of a village. They're really in need of aid right now. Think you can handle it?"

"I shall do my best!" The alien replied energetically. It was amazing how even the foulest weather could not dampen her spirits.

"Raven, you'll be going to the Alps to escort a bunch of superheroes to safety. We think that they may be potential targets, so they have to go into hiding." Raven said nothing, but raised an eyebrow.

"Beastboy…"

"Yes sir!" Beastboy mock-saluted his fellow crime fighter, though inside he felt disappointed. He was probably going to be assigned some lame task, like 'go somewhere and don't touch anything'. Robin had stopped trusting him ever since the werebeast incident, and though he never showed it, Beastboy felt a twinge of pain in his heart whenever he noticed Robin not taking him seriously.

"You're going to have to come with me to the Amazon."

"WHAT!" Everyone one else cried out in unison. Robin had never placed himself with Beastboy before. The standard groupings were usually Robin-Starfire, Cyborg-Beastboy, and more often than not, Raven all by herself.

"You heard me. It seems that General Immortus has set up a base there, and it needs to be infiltrated and destroyed. I can't do this alone."

Beastboy's mood suddenly soared upward. He was going to be partnered with Robin! For the first time! Flashes of the incident when the two first met flooded the changeling's mind. He had acted like a total Robin fanboy, saluting the former acrobat and calling him 'sir'. He had even asked if he could work as his sidekick.

"Robin, I…" Everyone looked at Starfire as Beastboy's eyes narrowed. _Oh, no you don't…_

"Perhaps I should be the one to accompany you, and Beastboy can-"

"No need, Star!" Panicking, Beastboy wrapped an arm around Robin and pulled him close, grinning widely to emphasize his point. "Robin and I'll be just fine! Besides, we make one awesome team!"

"Team? You guys go together as well as maple syrup and soy sauce!" _Cyborg, you traitor_, Beastboy cursed as his pointed ears drooped.

"Well, then this probably a great opportunity for them to… bond." Ignoring Raven's smirk, the changeling inwardly cheered. Robin looked utterly confused at the weird behavior his team displayed.

"Then that's settled. We should all get going."

Beastboy proceeded to rub his gloved hands together, a twinkle in his eyes. This all went unnoticed by the other Titans, except for Raven, who's smile was hidden by the shadows of her hood.

xoxoxoxoxox

_I can't believe it. I'm with Robin… With Robin! _Beastboy resisted the urge to transform into a puppy and prance around, licking everything in sight. _I'm going to loosen him up. By the time this trip is over, that stick will be out of his butt once and for all. _He grinned. _I'm going to get him to trust me…_

To the pointy-eared boy's surprise, the T-ship began to descend.

"Uhh, Robin? I don't think we're at the base yet," He commented, squinting and trying to get a better view of the jungle of vines and trees that they drew steadily closer to.

"We're going to have to land here, and journey the rest of the way on foot. If we go any closer, the Brotherhood is bound to spot us."

Robin threw Beastboy a backpack as they climbed out of the aircraft.

"Supplies." He then proceeded to walk through the forest, avoiding stray branches and vines. Beastboy hurried to catch up to him.

"So… just me and you, eh?"

"…Yup," Came Robin's short answer.

"I can't wait to kick General Immortus' sorry butt! It's gonna be exciting!"

"…Yup."

"Great mission so far, huh?"

"…Yup."

"You… want me to stop talking now, right?"

"…Yup."

Beastboy sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

End

xoxoxoxoxox

I hope you enjoyed it. As you may have noticed, this takes place right after Kole. I don't plan for this to be a novel-length fic (it's going to be less than fifteen chapters, that's for sure), but I'll do my best to make the transition from friendship to love gradual. Still, it's probably going to appear rushed, so forgive me.

Please review!


	2. Day 1: No Progress

Chapter 2

"_The authorities are on their way to pick Doctor Light up!" _The voice of the Titans' leader, although faint, could still be heard through the communicator. The circular device had been placed on some stand that resembled a pedestal. Connected to several wires that had also been hooked up to various computers and speakers, the gadget was severely scratched, and its appearance gave the impression that, if touched, it would completely fall apart.

The communicator, identified by the "T" on its front cover, was one of those belonging to one of the honorary Titans, namely Hotspot, a teenage fire-wielding do-gooder who had resided in Morocco until he was captured by the Brotherhood of Evil. Despite his attempts to keep the communicator out of Madame Rouge's hands, eventually he had been beaten and thrown into a cell deep within the caverns of the Brotherhood's lair in Paris, France.

_The boy was a fool to even think that he could get away from Madame Rouge,_ a figure thought as she sat on one of the steel chairs surrounding the rectangular table, on which the communicator had been placed. Drumming her long fingernails on the surface, the figure stared at the metal table, seeing her reflection. She let out a sigh through her ridiculously huge mask, which covered her entire face. The face that stared back at her was a scary one: two large eyes and a wide smile, teeth bared. It was the kind of mask worn during festivals, or perhaps Halloween, by those who wished to scare another buy hiding in a dark place and then jumping out, surprising the person. The figure adjusted her robes and continued to listen to the voices that could be heard through the speakers.

"_So …-at now?…" _Came the rough voice of the half-metal hybrid. The figure cursed, hissing loudly. The static was getting louder, and the Titans' voices could scarcely be heard.

"_We're… to have…split up… groups."_ The static proceeded to become steadily louder as the volume of Robin's voice grew weaker. The masked girl resisted the urge to bring her fist down on the unreliable gadget.

"_There… lot of… -issions… have… complete. The Brotherhood has already separated… figured we should do the same… causing trouble."_ Each message made less and less sense to the masked figure. Still, she made an effort to try and make out each one, grabbing a notepad and a pen to write down her 'translations'.

"_Then who'll be with who?"_ The voices that followed became garbled and had been drowned out so badly by the constant static that they were completely unintelligible. "Shit!" The girl cried out, and in her rage scratched forcefully at the table. It resulted in claw marks on its otherwise smooth surface. Letting out an irritated sigh, the figure stood up, adjusted her robes once more, and left the room.

---------------

"**Report**." The mechanical voice had always slightly disturbed the girl, but she had slowly gotten used to it. Inhaling, she ignored her feelings of awe and shock at the thought of a talking brain in a jar, and proceeded to deliver her message.

"The Titans have split up into groups, sir. The message… It was a bad connection. That was all I could understand."

"**Very – Well.**" Whether the Brain was pleased or disappointed with her efforts, the figure could not tell. After all, it was hard to figure out the emotions of a single part of human anatomy with a voice box made of circuits. "**You will report to – General – Immortus – at his base. Tell him – of this news. He may - require – some assistance.**"

"Indeed." Behind the mask, the girl grinned.

-----------------

For Beastboy, the silence was deafening. He and Robin had been walking for four hours already, and the constant chattering and squawking of various animals in the jungle had become repetitive. The changeling longed to transform into one of those animals – perhaps a toucan or a monkey – and answer the calls that were being sent, but he knew it would annoy his companion. Beasboy frowned. Robin would see it as an immature thing to do.

Instead, Beastboy sighed loudly, dragging his feet as he walked, and glared at the back of Robin's head, as if his sleek black hair was the cause of his fatigue. The masked leader was a few paces ahead, and didn't show signs of stopping. Beastboy wondered whether Robin noticed that, since they started their trek, Beastboy hadn't said a word. He had kept his mouth shut, refusing to complain and alert Robin of his grumbling stomach, or even crack a joke to lighten up the mood. _I'm trying to show him that I'm not as immature as he thinks, and nothing's happened._

Beastboy was angered by the fact that four hours had passed and Robin had, not once, cast a look at him, or even ask how he was doing. _Maybe if I make my breathing more ragged, he'll notice_, the shapeshifter thought glumly. Glancing at his worn out sneakers, he remembered that Robin was probably carrying a lot more weight than he was. All he had were his clothes and the knapsack on his back, whereas Robin's bag (which was red and had his trademark "R" on it) looked so much bulkier. To top it all off, Beastboy hadn't forgotten that Robin was wearing a cape which was made of titanium alloy, a utility belt full of various gadgets and tools, and not to mention steel-toed boots, that Beastboy estimated, weighed at least twenty pounds. At least, that's how they felt when the green-skinned boy wore them.

Beastboy remembered the time he had dressed up as Robin, wanting to see how being a fearless leader felt like. It had felt _great_. He couldn't deny it. He loved the fact that the cape billowed whenever there was wind. He enjoyed wearing a mask that concealed his identity, a mask that made him feel like he was something else entirely. _It must be great, feeling cool all the time, getting to shout awesome phrases, order people around and… take your anger out on anyone._ That thought reminded Beastboy of his mission to get Robin to loosen up. _Well, time to get started._

"Dude!" He called out, trying to get his companion's attention. Robin didn't respond, but stopped walking instead. Seeing this as a good sign, Beastboy ran up to him. "What's up?" Looking over the caped crusader's shoulder, Beastboy noticed the device in Robin's hand. It appeared to be a simple metal box, with a screen on it, and an antenna sticking out of its top.

"What is it?"

"It's a tracker. I'm using it to pinpoint the base's location." Beastboy let out a soft 'hmm' in response. "We still have a long way to go. Keep moving." Robin resumed walking again, but for Beastboy, it was too much.

"Wait! Can't we stop for a while? We've been walking for hours and my feet are killing me! Plus, aren't you hungry? I know you are!" Robin's expression remained blank.

"…Not really-" All of a sudden, Beastboy heard a loud grumble, which didn't sound like it came from his stomach. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched Robin's cheeks turn crimson.

"Told ya."

"Fine, we'll take a break. But after ten minutes, we need to get going."

"Mmm, whatever." Letting his bag drop to the ground with a loud 'thump!', Beastboy pulled out a brown paper bag and a fork. Grinning widely, he proceeded to devour the tofu that was inside.

"Sho," he began, mouth full of tofu burger. "Great mishon sho far, huh?"

"Mm," Was all Robin said as he took a bite out of his own turkey sandwich. Despite this short (and uninteresting) answer, Beastboy remained persistent. Gulping down the water he had drank from his thermos, he tried once more.

"Are you gonna let _me_ call the shots sometime during this mission? Because, if you haven't noticed…" Beastboy puffed out his chest proudly. "…I'm an ex-Doom Patrol member. I'm bound to know the Brotherhood of Evil better than anyone, aren't I?" Robin stiffened before answering.

"That may be so, but the Brotherhood isn't just after _you_, they're after all the Titans." Beastboy noticed that the Titans leader had avoided his first question, but he'd let that go. For now.

"Aww, c'mon dude, that isn't _fair_! You let Cyborg lead when Brother Blood was around, you let Raven take control when that Trigon freak was threatening the world, and _Slade-_" Beastboy noticed that both of them were standing now, and that Robin had stiffened even more. He knew he had made a mistake the moment he mentioned Slade.

"…Let's move." And that was that. Robin quickly turned around and started walking again, carrying his backpack with one hand. Beastboy quickly packed his things and followed, then tried to catch up with the masked leader. However, it seemed, no matter how fast Beastboy walked, Robin walked faster. _It's like he's purposely trying to avoid me. He doesn't want to walk side by side with me…_ More angry thoughts proceeded to fill Beastboy's head.

_Does he think I'm so inferior to him that I should be walking behind him? Stupid prick won't even let me call the shots… He really does seem to hate me… Probably thinks I'm too immature to do anything…_

A couple of hours had past and the sun began to set, and the two had still not said a word to each other.

---------

"It's getting dark, we should set up camp." Robin surprised Beastboy by suddenly stopping. The two had reached a small clearing, the perfect spot to stay for the night. Before Beastboy could say a word, Robin had gotten to his knees and began working furiously. After a few minutes, a small tent, colored bright red, had been set up by the Boy Wonder. He entered, and Beastboy followed.

The tent was even smaller inside. A sleeping bag had been laid out, Robin's backpack and a flashlight placed on the side of the tent. Robin was already curled up in the sleeping bag, making himself comfortable. _Perfect for two people_. Beastboy quickly wiggled his way in, right next to Robin, who's eyes quickly flew open.

"Beastboy. What are you doing." It wasn't even a question, more like a statement.

"Hmmm?" Beastboy slowly lifted one eyelid. He had already been dozing off.

"You have your own tent, it's in your bag." Beastboy's face fell.

_----------_

_It looked a lot easier when Robin did it_, Beastboy whined as he stretched, nailed and pushed his tent, trying to set it up. It took a whole thirty minutes before he finally succeeded, and it was already so dark that Beastboy could hardly see a thing.

Whimpering, he slid into his sleeping bag, shifting around uncomfortably. No matter what animal he turned into, he could not suppress the feelings of cold, loneliness and fear that enveloped him. These were the same feelings Robin felt all night, but unlike Beastboy, he managed to ignore them.

End Chapter

--------

I apologize if this chapter had no action whatsoever, but I concentrated more on trying to flesh out their current relationship. As for the girl in the beginning, no, she is not my character and she definitely is NOT a Mary-sue. She's actually a character in the comics, who so far has had a cameo in the show.

If you can guess who she is, good for you. Unfortunately, I have never read the comics, and have only managed to do some research. Basically, I'm giving the girl a whole new personality. Luckily, she's not a very important character, so no worries.

I'm not the kind of person who asks for a certain number of reviews per chapter, but I do get more motivated to update depending on the reviews I get. So please review!


	3. Day 2: One Small Step

Chapter 3

"Robin! Look out!" The changeling yelled as he noticed the huge, twenty-foot robot before them lift its boulder-like arms and bring them down on Robin. The Boy Wonder jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding them. Beastboy let out a sigh of relief as he hurried towards his companion.

"We need to bring him down," Robin told him as he approached. Nodding, Beastboy quickly transformed into a Pterodactyl and flew boldly towards the robot, aiming for the single huge lens on the center of its head, which served as its eye.

'**Almost there**,' Beastboy thought as he drew closer to it. Throwing back his beak, he aimed for the offending orb.

**CRASH!**

The glass shattered as Beastboy drove his beak into the lens. Letting out a triumphant squawk, he flew away, as the unfamiliar feeling of satisfaction crept up his chest. However, it disappeared all of a sudden, as he heard Robin's cries.

"Beastboy! Help!"

The green-skinned Titan quickly turned and was horrified as he saw his beloved leader in one of the robot's hands, which squeezed him tightly.

"Hang on!" Beastboy said as he flew as fast as he could to his fellow crime-fighter. When he was close enough, he transformed into a tiger and, with his sharp claws, cut through the metal of the robot's wrist. Its hold on Robin instantly loosened, and the Boy Wonder fell to the ground, but not before Beastboy reverted back to his human form and caught him just in time.

"Thanks, Beastboy," Robin said with a smile as he gave him a thumbs-up. Beastboy felt elated and smiled widely. "Great job. I'm really glad to have you on this team…"

Beastboy smiled wider and was about to say something back until…

**Caw! Caw!**

Beastboy woke up to hear the sounds of random South American birds calling to each other. He groaned softly, lifting one eyelid, and was immediately blinded by the sunlight that managed to seep through his shabby tent.

Groaning once more, he twisted his body to the side, shielding his face with one arm. With his free hand, he struggled to pull the sleeping bag's covers over his head. Unfortunately, no matter how much he pulled, the cloth refused to stretch, or even move.

Wriggling, he soon discovered that throughout the night he had been twisting and turning, and as a result had gotten himself tangled in the sleeping bag. Moments later, however, he managed to fix the small problem by morphing into a spider and crawling out of the covers. Transforming back into his pointy-eared self, he rubbed his back painfully.

"Feels like I slept on a rock bed or something… Rock bed… Bedrock… Heheheh…"

After laughing feebly at his own joke, Beastboy lifted up the sleeping bag and noticed the pile of jagged rocks that lay under it.

"No wonder."

He prepared to morph into a cat and do his usual morning stretching exercises when he noticed a noise from outside the tent.

**Thump! Thump!**

Ears twitching, Beastboy tried to find the source of the sound. It sounded eerily familiar…

**Thump! Thump! CRACK!**

The changeling was starting to get nervous. _'This is just like that movie, Attack of the Woodmen… Soon, a couple of crazy cult people are gonna try and sell me some really freaky book!' _Beastboy then proceeded to do something incredibly stupid: he panicked.

"**GHAAAAAA!**" He screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to sound menacing as he leapt out of the tent.

A surprised-looking Robin stared back at him from a few feet away. A tree next to the masked boy looked damaged, as if someone had been kicking it over and over.

"That's how yetis, um… Greet people in the morning." Beastboy said lamely.

"Riiight," was Robin's reply, as he walked over, eyebrow raised. "We have no time for games, Beastboy, we have to get moving."

And their conversation ended just like that.

Beastboy groaned inwardly as he packed up his tent, mentally kicking himself for being such an idiot. '_How do you expect him to trust you when now, he obviously thinks you're insane!_' Turning to his companion, he noticed that Robin was staring at the tracking device in his hands, frowning.

"Anything wrong?"

He noticed Robin stiffen.

"It's… It's nothing. I just thought… Nothing. Let's move" Beastboy felt a pang of hurt rush through him as Robin turned his back on him again and began walking, making sure the keep several paces ahead of Beastboy.

-----------------

Throughout the entire day, both Titans were silent, not talking to each other. Every couple of minutes, Robin would turn around and check if Beastboy was keeping up. Every time he looked, Beastboy's eyes would light up, as he hoped that maybe Robin would try to start up a conversation. However, he never said anything, and the shape-shifter's ears would droop as Robin would shift his attention to his tracking device.

Beastboy continued dragging his feet onwards. He refused to complain, even though he was practically dying. Their only break had been lunch, and it had been in complete silence. A couple of hours after they had resumed walking, it began to drizzle; therefore, the ground became wet and muddy.

Beastboy felt absolutely _filthy_. His clothes from head to toe had been splattered with mud as he tripped over fallen logs and slipped on camouflaged stones. He yearned to transform into a pig and roll in the mud, and just disregard personal hygiene completely, but he knew Robin would not approve. So he settled for wanting a bath to cleanse himself; his cat instincts were urging him to lick himself clean. He twitched, and finally decided to break the silence.

"Rob… Hey, Robin!" He called as he ran up to the other teen. Robin stopped in his tracks.

"What is it? And don't come any closer." Beastboy frowned, another wave of hurt hitting him. _'Harsh…_'

"I just… I just need to rest a bit… And take a bath. Can we, y'know… Stop for a while?" He looked at the ground nervously, suddenly regretting ever speaking up. Robin turned around.

"…Alright. You're in luck, there's a spring nearby." Beastboy couldn't help it as he felt his lips widen into a smile.

"Awesome!" He cheered, pumping his fist into the air. He felt his energy return as he proceeded to run, grabbing Robin's wrist as he did. He couldn't help it; the thought of clean water to relax in made him extremely giddy.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Beastboy urged as he continued to pull Robin along with him. The masked leader resisted at first, but relaxed when he saw that the changeling was smiling. For some reason, it made him want to smile too. But he continued to stay expressionless, something Beastboy quickly noticed.

"Du-ude!" He dragged Robin a few more paces, but soon realized that the other boy absolutely refused to run. He quickly let go of his wrist, backing away. "Alright, alright… Last one there is a HIVE student!" And Beastboy ran away, leaving only dust clouds where he was a moment earlier.

Robin blinked, and wondered what to do. Truthfully, he felt slightly guilty for what he was doing to Beastboy. Ever since they had started their journey, he had been nothing but commanding, like a general was to his troops. But unlike soldiers, Beastboy could not stand in the same spot all day, saluting. Robin noticed that he was constantly moving, that he could never stay still. He needed to have fun, to laugh, to relax at one point.

Finally letting a smile grace his features, Robin broke into a run and chased after Beastboy.

"You'll have to do better than that, Greenie!" He taunted as he neared the shape-shifter, who was jogging. Beast boy twisted his head and saw him, then laughter erupted from his throat. Giggling, he ran faster. Robin continued to try and catch him, feeling his muscles loosen. He suddenly felt more relaxed.

Beastboy ran faster, and since he had had a head start, managed to reach the spring first. He halted right in front of it, preparing to jump in, but then an idea crossed his mind. Turning around, he saw Robin screech to a halt as well, panting as he bent down and rested his hands on his knees.

"Hey, Rob."

"Yeah?" Robin looked up.

…And was hit square in the face by a large amount of mud. He froze as his gloved hands came up to his face to touch the mud.

"….You're going to regret doing that, Beastboy." His voice was low, and Beastboy became fearful, wishing he had never thrown the mud ball. He winced, knowing that Robin was going to start yelling at him. Shutting his eyes tightly, he waited for a fist to hit him, but instead.

SPLAT!

The impact of the slippery mud on his hair sent Beastboy to the ground. Opening his eyes, he noticed the Boy Wonder standing over him, mud balls in both of his hands. He gulped.

The fight was on.

Both boys giggled madly as they began flinging mud at each other, dirtying their faces and clothes. But what began as a simple mud ball fight soon escalated into a wrestling match when Beastboy, in a moment of desperation, tackled Robin, sending both of them to the soggy dirt. The two struggled for dominance as they grabbed each other's shoulders, trying to bring the other down.

In a nearby tree, a woman in a kimono looked at them in disdain. Her green outfit served as camouflage as she hid herself on a branch, concealed by the huge leaves of the tree. Shaking her masked face, she brought a walkie-talkie to her mouth.

"Report," Came a tired-sounding voice.

"They are currently playing, General, fighting in the mud. It's quite disgusting," She hissed, still watching them. Robin had just smeared some more mud on Beastboy's emerald green hair, and laughed as the changeling yelled.

"They seem to have a very _close_ bond with each other."

"I sent you there to destroy them, not analyze their childish behavior. And you will do just that." The old, tired voice said angrily.

The girl paused before answering.

"_Hai_, general. Do you wish for me to strike now?"

"No, not yet. Let them have their fun. But be prepared; you _will _destroy them soon, when the time is right."

"I look forward to it."

-----

Beastboy's animal instincts told him they were being watched, but he pushed them out of his mind. He was having too much fun to worry about anything.

Laughing, he continued to grab Robin's arms tightly and maneuver him towards the spring, so he could push him in. What he didn't know was that the other boy had a similar plan. Soon, both ended up slipping and falling head-first into the water. Their shrieks of laughter abruptly stopped and were replaced by a loud splash.

Beastboy made his way to the surface and gasped for air. He watched as Robin's head appeared before him. The masked leader shook his wet hair out of his eyes. It was now a sloppy black mess on his head. Beastboy was certain his usually-spiked hair was in the same condition, and his thoughts were confirmed when the two caught sight of each other and exploded into laughter.

"Y-your hair!" Beastboy commented, in a fit of giggles.

"Yours looks worse," Robin teased back, grinning. Soon, their snickers died down, and there was a moment of silence.

"Isn't this fun, Robin? Told ya we should relax once in a while."

The raven-haired Titan was silent for a while, and Beastboy bit his lip, thinking he had said the wrong thing.

"…You're right."

"Wha-?"

"It _is_ good to have fun, Beastboy."

Silence once more, and soon Beastboy noticed Robin's worried look.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just expected that we'd be at the base by now."

Beastboy's heart sank.

"I-I'm sorry," He said dejectedly, looking away. Robin's brows furrowed as the changeling's mood turned gloomy in less than a second.

"What? It's not your fault." Beastboy sighed before answering.

"I've been nothing but a hindrance to you, Robin. Not just during this journey, but all the time. I never help with anything."

"Beastboy…"

Robin didn't know what to say. He felt guilty, as if he was the cause of Beastboy's sadness. Hesitating, the Boy Wonder swam up to his teammate (who had his back turned) and put a hand on his shoulder.

"…The team wouldn't be as lively without you, Beastboy. You _are_ an important member, you _do_ help, despite what you think."

Beastboy felt better. The warmth of Robin's hand on his shoulder seemed to calm him and give him strength. Smiling, he turned around and gazed at Robin, feeling admiration and respect for his leader.

"…Thanks."

As the sun began to set, the pair continued to talk. Random topics were discussed, ranging from whether Speedy and Aqualad were gay for each other to Cyborg's strange affinity for waffles. Soon, stars dotted the night sky, and Beastboy yawned as he looked up at them, watching them glint from time to time.

"It's getting late," Robin pointed out as he watched him. "We should sleep."

And with that, he got out of the spring and wrung his clothes dry. Soon, his tent was up and waiting, and the Boy Wonder entered it. Beastboy soon followed, stepping into the bright red tent as well.

"Um, Beastboy, you have your own tent," Robin said awkwardly. Beastboy jumped and blushed.

"Oh… Oh yeah! Heh heh, I forgot…" Scratching the back of his neck, he quickly hurried out, feeling dejected.

Robin lay back down on his sleeping bag, thinking. He shivered, feeling the gusts of wind breeze past him. Shuddering, he wondered why the cold water of the spring had felt warmer to him.

End Chapter

-------

Sorry about the hiatus. After watching the finale, I decided not to continue the fic because it clashed too much with canon. But a few days ago, I realized "Screw canon!" and proceeded to write another chapter.

Forgive me if this chapter sucked. I'm not satisfied with it either. Once again, not much action, but I 100 promise a lot of action next chapter.

Thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Please review this chapter as well! And I promise, I'll update soon.

Lastly, keep writing to save Teen Titans!


	4. Day 3: Ten Thousand Steps Back

Chapter 4

_He couldn't see. Everything was dark, and he began to panic as he tried to think of a way out. He was practically blind, stretching out his arms in front of him, hoping to grab onto something, **anything** that would give him an idea of where he was. Taking small steps, he walked a few paces forward. He froze as all of a sudden, a bright light flashed in front of him, revealing someone he had hoped never to see again for as long as he lived._

"_SLADE!" Robin practically screamed. The word echoed, sending a chilling feeling up his very own spine._

"_You finally made it, Robin. Good. I have been expecting you for quite a while." The masked villain was calm and collected as usual, his hands linked behind his back. He strolled casually, eyes never leaving his teen arch-nemesis._

"_Where are my friends!"_

"_They're right here, Robin." At this, the Titans leader looked around wildly. Soon, he finally found what he was looking for._

_And he did not like what he saw._

_Lying in a heap on the floor were Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Beastboy, various body parts twisted in unnatural angles. Their eyes were open, though they looked glassy and completely devoid of life. Robin looked in horror as they lay perfectly still. His gaze lingered on the shapeshifter for a few moments, before he remembered that Slade was right there, watching._

_The masked man tutted. Robin became furious._

"_What did you to them!" He demanded, pulling out his bo-staff._

"_Me? I did nothing. It was all you, Robin. You neglected them. You let them down. You have been a **bad** leader."_

"_No!" Was all Robin could say, and he felt rage inside him, knowing he could not counter that scathing comment._

"_They got captured, tortured and killed because of you. It's all your fault, Robin."_

"_Shut up!" Robin ran towards the man and tried to strike him with his weapon, but Slade simply vanished and reappeared behind him._

"_All."_

"_Your."_

"_Fault."_

_"NO!"_

_Before Robin could speak further, the four titans reappeared in front of him, floating, tears streaming down their cheeks. Slade was nowhere to be seen._

"_How could you, Robin?" They were saying over and over. Strangely enough, Beastboy's voice was louder than the rest._

"_STOP!" Robin collapsed and fell on his knees, clutching his head. He just wanted them to **stop**…_

"_Cyborg… Raven… Starfire…_

_BEASTBOY!"_

_------------------------_

Robin woke up, gasping.

"A dream…" He muttered to himself. '_Just a dream. Though it seemed so real…_' He lay back down on his sleeping bag, relieved. He sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow, then collapsed back onto the cloth of the sleeping bag. Closing his eyes slowly, he tried to push the horrifying dream out of his mind.

A few minutes later after freshening up and putting on a clean uniform, he emerged from the tent and began his morning exercises. The echoes of his friends' accusations continued to replay in his mind as he took out his frustration on another tree.

'_What was I thinking!'_ Robin scolded himself angrily as the tree stump suffered another roundhouse kick. He was having second thoughts about the mission…

'_I shouldn't have brought Beastboy along with me. It's too dangerous.' _For a moment, he felt extreme hatred for a branch sticking out of the stump, so he pulled back his fist and punched it, causing it to fall off.

'_I should've gone alone.' _Another kick to the middle of the stump.

The mission was not going well, Robin admitted to himself. The radar seemed to be broken, for they were supposed to have arrived at the base a few days before. He felt uncomfortable, wondering why they had not been attacked yet.

'_Surely they have landmines, and robots patrolling the area?'_ The Boy Wonder frowned. _'Unless we're **really really **far from the base. Maybe we took a wrong turn…'_

A wrong turn.

A wrong decision.

"_It's all your fault, Robin,_" Slade's voice said once again, and Robin felt self-loathing inside him.

"Can't afford any more mistakes," He mumbled to himself, and finished with one last kick to the stump, which now resembled nothing more than a pile of scrap wood.

Panting, Robin headed to the spring and cupped his hands together. He scooped up water and drank it, feeling refreshed. But his moment of peace was interrupted when a large amount of water hit him in the face. It splashed all over his shirt and hair as well.

Sputtering, the masked crime fighter hastily wiped water out of his mask, glaring at the direction it came from.

"What's up, fearless leader?" Beastboy greeted innocently, as he floated on his back, resting in the stream.

The feeling of dread and coldness gripped Robin once again. He felt miserable, not able to look at Beastboy in the face without imagining his twisted limbs and pale, lifeless face. So he settled for briskly standing up and turning around.

"Pack up, we need to get a move on. Hurry!" He ordered, sounding harsher than he had meant to be.

"B-But…"

"Now!" Robin felt guilty as he continued to avert his gaze, and proceeded to gather his belongings without another word to the shapeshifter.

--------

Beastboy felt hurt, betrayed and angered by Robin's actions. When he woke up, the day was beautiful, and he was fully-prepared to spend it with Robin, chatting and conversing freely, and simply having fun. But it seemed Robin had become even more withdrawn than usual.

'_I thought I managed to loosen him up… So what the hell happened?'_ He questioned himself sadly. Looking forward, he watched Robin's back as the caped crusader made sure to keep at least ten paces ahead of him. Every time he tried to start a conversation, Robin would end it with a "We have to hurry, no time for talking." He was beginning to sound like a broken record. And Beastboy was becoming very annoyed by Robin's rude behavior.

"…Are you going to be like that for the rest of the trip? 'Cause it's becoming annoying," He said out loud. Robin didn't reply.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but, dude, talk to me! What did I do!"

Silence.

Beastboy decided that he had had enough.

"That's **IT**, Robin, I've had it!" He said loudly, stopping. Robin slowed down for a few paces, but picked up again, still not answering.

"**LOOK AT ME!**" He was yelling now.

"No time, we have to hurry," Came Robin's weak, hoarse voice.

Beastboy ran to him and soon they were walking side by side. Glaring at his companion, the pointy-eared titan opened his mouth and ranted.

"Rob, I'm **sick** of the way you've been treating me, lately. What am I to you, some kind of butler who follows you around! Or do you think that I'm so inferior to you that you always have to be ahead of me when we walk!"

Robin stopped in his tracks.

"Get behind me, Beastboy." His voice was dangerous and low as he glared at the changeling. But Beastboy didn't care anymore.

"NO! I'm THROUGH following your orders!" Robin began to walk again, this time much faster. Beastboy did not hesitate as he continued to keep up.

"I said stay behind me, Beastboy!" Robin was yelling now, practically jogging. And Beastboy jogged with him.

"MAKE ME!"

The moment he said those words, Beastboy felt his foot press down on something circular and metallic. It beeped, and both Titans froze.

**BOOM!**

They yelled in the same manner as they were sent flying in opposite directions, crashing into nearby trees.

It was then that Beastboy finally realized why Robin had stayed ahead of him all this time: landmines.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Robin screamed as he jumped to his feet, glaring daggers at his fellow Titan.

"What **I'VE** done! ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU WOULD'VE STEPPED ON IT IF I HADN'T!"

"THAT'S THE POINT! YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED BEHIND ME LIKE I TOLD YOU TO!"

"WHAT, SO YOU COULD BE BLOWN TO SMITHEREENS! DUDE, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I only wanted to protect you, YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT!"

"SAME GOES FOR YOU! And I thought RAVEN was suicidal-"

They had been taking slow steps forward as both boys faced off against each other. Another step, and Beastboy felt the same metallic circle under his shoe once again. He quickly leapt out of the way as another landmine exploded. Robin did the same.

"DON'T - MOVE!"

"Stop telling me what to do!"

Everything became worse when at least five armed gleaming robots emerged from various shrubs, sporting large guns. They immediately open-fired at the two, who stood mouths open, and then jumped out of the way.

Both boys thought the same thing: _'As if the situation wasn't bad enough…'_

"Stay here! I'll take care of them!" Robin jumped and landed on a tree branch. He began jumping from branch to branch towards the commandos while pulling out several birdarangs.

"AS IF- ARGH!" Beastboy had stepped on another landmine and was blown to the sidelines once more. Yelling some more as the robots fired at him, the changeling covered his head with his arms, ducking behind a tree root.

'_I can't hide here like some coward,'_ Beastboy thought angrily, and leapt out in bird form, letting out a piercing cry.

"No! You might get hurt! STOP!" Robin's comments only succeeded in making Beastboy madder and madder. Transforming back into human, he ran, dodging the shots.

"I am **NOT **some little boy to be taken care of!" He growled, finally reaching his breaking point. Robin looked annoyed as he fought off one of the robots, bo-staff whipping around so quickly that all that could be seen were flashes of silver. The rest of the robots made their way towards him.

Morphing into a lion, Beastboy roared and leapt aggressively onto one of the robots, scratching at its metal shell furiously. The two Titans proceeded to destroy the invaders. At one point, Beastboy came dangerously close to biting the bo-staff in half.

"Watch it!" The Boy Wonder exclaimed angrily.

"Argh! YOU watch it!" Beastboy shot back as Robin tried going for the robot Beastboy had been attacking. In crocodile form, the shapeshifter wagged his tail, signaling for his companion to get out of the way.

There were several more instances wherein both boys came dangerously close to accidentally striking each other. By the end of the battle, various machine parts littered the ground, smoke rising from them. Both titans looked worse for the wear: their clothes were singed, skin decorated with several bruises and bleeding cuts. They had barely won. The forest was silent as only the sounds of breathing could be heard. The worst part was that the battle only succeeded in sending their tempers skyrocketing to a whole new level.

"What was that!" Robin demanded sharply once he caught his breath. "I told you to stand back."

"You can't order me around." Beastboy glared hard at the masked leader.

"If we're going to finish this mission you HAVE TO follow orders!"

"Well, maybe we'd actually make progress if you stopped acting like you're king of the world!"

They were bickering again.

"MAYBE we'd make some progress if you stopped acting childish!" Robin shot back. Beastboy drew closer to him, his glare looking even more venomous.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Memories of Mento and the Doom Patrol telling him to stand back still stung.

"Beastboy, if you haven't noticed, we're fighting a dangerous bunch of maniacs here! You're going to HAVE TO get serious!" Their faces were inches apart.

Eyes blazing, Beastboy pushed Robin back.

"I **KNOW** what we're dealing with!" He screamed.

"Then quit playing around!" They were shoving each other now.

"**I'M NOT!**

"**YES! YOU! ARE!**"

Before Robin could even blink, a green-and-black striped tiger was on top of him, saliva dripping down its mouth and onto Robin's uniform. It growled menacingly, and the former sidekick couldn't help but feel a little afraid. Teeth clenched, he brought up his right arm, trying to push the tiger away from his face.

"GET OFF- AH!" Robin gasped and bit back a sharp cry of pain as the tiger unexpectedly sank its fangs into Robin's arm. It transformed back into Beastboy, though the green-skinned titan continued to growl and glare at him.

Robin was extremely angry now.

Yelling, he swiftly punched the changeling in the face, and Beastboy was sent flying a few feet away. It was then that both boys realized what they had done. Beastboy slowly got up, eyes wide. He tried to ignore his nose and lips, which were both bleeding from Robin's punch. The Titans leader was still on the ground nursing his arm.

"Robin! Oh God…" He rushed to his side, filled with fear.

"I'm SO sorry!"

"S'okay…" The other boy replied thickly, staring down at his arm, then at Beastboy's bloody face. "Sorry about your face…"

"It's nothing. We should get ourselves cleaned up… Crap, I might have given you rabies…"

They both stood up and went to get their bags, which they had flung to the side when the robots came. Bandages and alcohol were brought out to clean their wounds.

"You okay? Is anything broken?" Robin asked softly, looking up from his arm which was half-wrapped in gauze.

"No, no, I think I'm alright…" Beastboy responded, just as uncomfortably as he wiped off some more of the blood. Most of what remained on his face was dried, as both his nose and mouth had stopped bleeding.

The silence that followed was even more awkward.

"So…"

"Beastboy…" Robin was frowning, looking guilty (Beastboy noticed) as he stared at the ground.

"I'm… Sorry for being a jerk."

"Well… Ah…" The point-eared hero was at a loss as what to say, so he chewed his lip softly, so it would not bleed.

"It's not your fault, I was being an idiot…" _'And you sound like one now!'_ Beastboy scolded himself.

"…Beastboy?"

"Yeah?"

"I noticed that… Well, we don't exactly get along as well as we should. I mean… The last battle…"

"You mean the one where you told me stay back and hide?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

Beastboy stood up from the rock he had been sitting on, and walked slowly towards Robin.

"You don't trust me, Robin. And to tell you the truth, I don't trust you much either."

"I _know_," Robin sighed and placed his head in his hands. "…But I just can't help but worry."

Beastboy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We all do."

Beastboy was getting annoyed by the deafening silence, so he spoke once more.

"Look, Rob, I know this is getting cheesy and all, but… How 'bout we promise to trust each other from now on?"

"Trust?" Robin's brows furrowed as he lifted his head from his hands. He curiously stared at his companion.

"You know… Be more friendly to each other. Walk side by side. Share jokes. That kind of stuff." Beastboy may have sounded confident, but on the inside he was screaming at himself, berating himself for saying such drivel.

"That sounds… nice."

Beastboy's eyes lit up instantly, and he allowed a wide smile to grace his features.

"Dude! Awesome! This is gonna be _sweet_!" He proceeded to talk about things they were going to do, and Robin could have sworn he heard 'braid', 'hair' and 'like Starfire and Raven', but decided to ignore it. As Beastboy continued to plan and scheme, he decided to make an announcement.

"Um… Beastboy?"

"…And then Immortus will be all 'AH, give back my underp-' huh?"

"Since we trust each other and all, can I tell you something?"

"Yes?" Beastboy couldn't help but sound too eager.

"We're lost."

End Chapter

--------

Guh. As usual, I'm not satisfied with this chapter. I know, the blow-up seems really weird and out of place… I think. Sorry about that.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the third chapter though! I was pleasantly surprised. Everytime I got a review alert, I'd get nervous, thinking that chapter 3 would be ripped apart and eaten. Heh.

Sorry if this chappie came out later than expected. I'm really busy with school. But yeah.

Keep writing to Cartoon Network to save Teen Titans!

…And please review.


	5. Day 4: A Giant Leap

Chapter 5

Nothing aside from the chirping of the crickets and crackling of the flames was heard during the night. A certain green-skinned boy sat perfectly still, listening for the occasional chattering of endangered South American animals that roamed the tree branches. He narrowed his eyes, seeing if he could spot a pair of eyes peeking through the shrubs and bushes. He sighed, shoulders slumping as he realized that the glint he had seen earlier was actually a drop of water on a leaf.

Yawning, Beastboy stretched his body and lay down on the log he had been sitting on. He had ceased poking at the flames (a campfire sat before him, providing him with the warmth he desired) minutes ago, and was currently thinking of the argument that had taken place earlier. An argument that had, surprisingly, led to a new-found "treaty" between the two Titans.

He winced slightly, gingerly touching his slightly swollen nose with his gloved fingertips. Though the bleeding had desisted some time ago, the spot where Robin had punched him still stung. He, in turn, felt extremely guilty for what _he_ had done.

'_What was I thinking…'_ Beastboy scolded himself as he shook his head. The memory of the bite still disturbed him. He could still taste his companion's blood on his lips, and felt repulsed by his own actions. '_I might've given him rabies, for all I know._'

Shuddering once more, the changeling pushed those thoughts out of his head, and smiled instead at what had happened right after their big fight. They had actually promised to trust each other! Trying to ignore the abnormal feelings of warmth in his stomach, Beastboy remembered the conversation all too well.

"_That sounds… Nice."_ Robin had said after he had proposed the 'treaty', and for once did not reject Beastboy's idea. In fact, he seemed somehow delighted by it. Beastboy had always enjoyed the instances wherein he managed to make Robin smile…

'_Woah… Where did that come from?_'

Shaking his head slightly, the Titan lay still, feeling fatigued. Looking up at the starry sky, darkness slowly began to cloud his vision, and he closed his eyes, forgetting about the tent that he had hastily set up earlier.

-----

"Beastboy… You've been a great person," Feeling warm hands on his shoulders, the changeling looked up to see the smiling face of his surrogate mother. Rita stared at him, her eyes gentle, and Beastboy felt comforted by her words.

"_We're proud of you, you know." A metal hand had clapped his back, and Beastboy knew that Cliff was standing behind him._

"…_But you do realize…" Beastboy was startled to see Steve walk up to them, his expression soft. He rarely smiled, Beastboy noted sadly. _

"…_That you have one more test before you can prove that you are capable."_

"_I know," The green-skinned boy muttered. "The Brotherhood of Evil. As a member of the Doom Patrol-"_

_A laugh interrupted his little speech, as Larry appeared on his other side._

"_No, kiddo. Not that." His usual monotone voice was different; it sounded more pleasant and human._

"_We weren't talking about the Brotherhood of Evil, squirt." Cliff ruffled his hair affectionately._

"_This is a mission, you can't accomplish as Beastboy. Only Garfield can do this," Rita looked at him straight in the eye as she kneeled in front of him, hands still on his shoulders. She slowly took his gloved hand in hers, and for the first time, Beastboy noticed that they weren't in their usual black and purple garb. At that moment, they weren't the Doom Patrol giving him orders; they were his family offering him advice._

"_Look." Steve pointed to a figure standing in the shadows. Beastboy squinted, but he couldn't identify it._

"_Save that person…" Rita kissed him on the cheek. "We know you can do it, Gar."_

"_Okay…" His own voice sounded hollow as he continued to stare at the outline of the person._

"_Go!" His family pushed him forward, and Beastboy felt them vanish. But he didn't care, and broke into a run. He was surprised to see the unknown character do the same, running from him._

"_Wait!" He yelled. They were starting to disappear from his view…_

"_Come back!"_

_------_

"STOP!" The hand that had been shaking him awake quickly pulled away, and Beastboy's eyes snapped open.

He was startled to see the face of the Boy Wonder staring down at him, looking worried.

"Sorry," Robin said softly. "I didn't know…"

"Ah… It's nothing," Beastboy waved a hand dismissively to emphasize his point. "I was having a weird dream, that's all." Robin backed away and watched as he sat up, rubbing his back.

"Remind me never to sleep on a log again, dude. It hurts like hell in the morning." He grinned, and Robin smiled back at him. Coughing, Beastboy stood up, wiping his face and trying to rid himself of the red hue coloring his cheeks.

"Well, we have to get started."

"Where are we headed?" Beastboy dusted off his pants.

"That's the thing… I don't know. I wasn't lying when I said we were lost," Robin frowned as he said it, looking mildly distressed.

"Well, we're probably nearing the base anyway, seeing as we came across and fought those robot thingies…" This seemed to lighten Robin up, as his frown turned into a smile and he clapped Beastboy's shoulder.

"You're right… You know, Beastboy, you can be smart when you want to be."

"I try," He shrugged.

"All packed? Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Beastboy replied absently, as he slipped on his backpack. For some reason, it felt lighter than before, but the shape shifter decided that it was probably because he was in a good mood.

Thus, the two boys set off, walking side-by-side. It was a remarkable improvement over when they first started out. Now, they walked as companions, equals, and true friends.

------

"So, Beastboy…" Robin began, after a few minutes of walking in silence. "Tell me about the Doom Patrol. You don't talk about them often."

"Oh…" Beastboy smiled at the memories.

"They're pretty well-known, you know."

"Yeah…" The changeling nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "We were pretty awesome as a crime-fighting team… I'd say they're a lot like us. I mean, you don't have to be a genius to say that Robot-man and Cyborg are similar. And Elasti-girl and Starfire are both the nice, caring members of the team…"

Robin stared as a sort of dreamy expression crawled up Beastboy's face.

"Raven and Negative-man too… They're both…" Beastboy's voice became deeper and he became serious. "…The 'Aw man, everything is pointless' kind of people…"

Robin chuckled at his accurate imitation.

"And of course, Mento and you…" He turned to face him.

"Because we're both too bossy and serious?" Robin suggested with a wry smile. Beastboy stared at him.

"Dude, you're not bossy! …Okay, maybe a little," He added hastily. "But you're both good leaders… In fact," Beastboy's smile widened again.

"I think you're a _way_ better leader than Mento, because he just gets too grumpy at times. That's what made me quit the Doom Patrol." He paused when he noticed that Robin was no longer walking alongside him. Turning around, he saw his companion standing, staring at the ground.

"You really think I'm a good leader?" Beastboy wasn't expecting this.

"Well… yeah, of course! You're one of the best! Seriously!" He had hoped he didn't come across as over-enthusiastic, but everything he said was the truth.

"I'm not…" Robin said awkwardly as he resumed walking once more. "I make mistakes…"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Robin…" Beastboy said quietly as they walked alongside each other.

"Yeah, but… I've made a lot of them."

"If you're talking about the Slade thing…" Robin winced visibly at this, but Beastboy continued. "We've forgiven you already, alright? Besides, you were the victim, so the last person you should blame is yourself." He felt glad as he saw Robin smile.

"Thanks, Beastboy." Everything about the way Robin said those words seemed sincere, which made the shape shifter's heart soar.

"No prob, always happy to help." Finally feeling as if he had accomplished something, Beastboy smiled to himself, finally glad that he was able to get through to his companion for what seemed like the first time.

-----

They had stopped for a few minutes to have a snack, then resumed their trek until day turned to dusk. The stars twinkling above them were sign that they should stop and set up camp, and so they did, finding another small clearing to put up their tents.

Naturally, Robin had his red tent up in a matter of minutes. As he stood back to gaze at his work, the Teen Wonder noticed the absence of a second tent, and turned to see his companion still searching through his backpack.

"Anything wrong?" He asked, feeling a bit worried.

"I… Argh… I can't believe it… Can't seem to find my tent…" His reply was muffled, his head buried into his bag.

"Well, do you remember packing it up?" Beastboy poked his head out and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Actually, I don't even remember sleeping in it last night." Robin snapped his fingers in realization.

"That's right! You fell asleep on the log…"

"Oh, yeah…" Beastboy paused, deep in thought. "I _did_ set it up, though…"

"The wind must've blown it away during the night, then."

"Ah… Er… Sorry…" Inwardly, he screamed at himself, cursing his stupidity.

"Well, that's okay," Robin shrugged. "You can sleep with me, my tent's big enough." Almost instantly, Beastboy felt blood rush to his cheeks, and he wasn't quite sure why.

"W-with you?" He squeaked. "A-are you sure?"

"Why not?" The Boy Wonder shrugged once more.

"Well…"

"You might catch a cold if you stay out here, and besides, it won't bother me." He casually tossed his bag inside. "So c'mon, Beastboy." And with that, Robin gave him one final glance and disappeared into the tent.

The nervous changeling replayed the last few seconds in his mind: _"So, c'mon, Beastboy…" _For some reason, it made me shudder. His image of Robin had said it in a much slower way, his voice actually sounding seductive—

"GAH!" Beastboy yelled out loud, face burning. Gulping, he took a deep breath and stepped into the tent as well. _'What's happening to me!' _He questioned himself and was unsatisfied at the lack of response.

------

"I miss them," Robin said after a long silence. He was lying flat on his back, staring upwards at nothing in particular. Beastboy lay beside him, curled on his side so that he was facing away. The pointy-eared Titan refused to look at his companion, for his face was still slightly red. Instead, he stared determinedly at the rocky ground.

"Who?" He asked, after a while.

"Y'know, _them_. Starfire, Raven, Cyborg… We haven't seen them in _days_." Beastboy let out a short laugh.

"Yeah, that's true… It feels kinda weird not having Cyborg challenge me to a gamestation match, or not hearing Raven's insults…"

"…And not seeing Starfire's smile, not hearing her laughter…" Robin sounded wistful, and all of a sudden, Beastboy felt bitter.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm the one with you right now. At the moment, I guess you'd rather be with _Starfire_…" He probably sounded harsher than he meant to be.

"What? ...No, Beastboy, not like that!" He grunted in response, feeling Robin shift uncomfortably beside him.

"Actually, I'm _glad_ you're with me."

"What?"

"I only realized recently that we've never really had the time to _bond_, you know… Just the two of us…" _'You got that right,' _Beastboy silently agreed.

"So, I guess I'm… Happy that you're the my companion, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me too…" He replied, grinning ear to ear into the scrap of cloth he was using as a head pillow. The bitterness went as soon as it came, and both boys soon drifted off to sleep.

For the first time since their journey began, both felt warm during the night.

-End of Chapter-

I'd like to apologize for a couple of things. First of all, sorry for updating really late; I had problems with school (I wasn't valedictorian as I had hoped and it was a harsh blow to my self-esteem).

Secondly, I'm sorry if this chapter bored you. Yes, no action once again, but I decided to focus more on their conversations and character interaction. In my opinion, character interaction is what makes a fic truly great. It's something I'm trying to get better at (though I'm failing miserably). I promise, there'll be a lot of action next chapter, and a surprise cameo by a very familiar character. I think you know who.

Third and lastly, I'm sorry if everything came across as cheesy and forced. Like I said, I suck at character interaction; it's something I'm trying desperately to improve on.

Thanks to those who reviewed! Please review for this chapter also, and stay tuned for updates. Seeya!


	6. Day 5: Crossing Paths With a Cat

Chapter 6

Robin had fallen asleep early that night, feeling strangely comfortable as Beastboy's back pressed lightly against his own. He could feel every inhale of and exhale air, and soon they were both breathing rhythmically, with the younger boy's soft snores in sync with his own sighing. Before he knew it, the whites of his mask were no longer visible, and he finally fell asleep.

_His mind's eye opened the moment his actual eyes had closed. Familiar with his dreams, Robin looked around, expecting a dark cavern or the usual black void as the setting. _

_He was surprised to find himself not in the dreary corners of his gloomy thoughts, but instead, of all places…_

_A zoo._

_Buzzing with people of every age and character, the Boy Wonder was utterly bewildered. Dreams weren't normally this noisy, but he was able to hear every giggle, every joke, every conversation that went on around him. _

_His eyes darted wildly to every person, but they did not spare him any second glances, moving along as a crowd. Several cages were situated all around, containing various species of animals. People walked up to them and children pointed, while parents merely watched with feigned interest._

_Robin blinked, thinking there was something wrong with his vision, when he noticed that almost everything around him was a shade of green. He could not see any animal clearly, but through the bars of practically every cage, he was able to spot several trees and shrubs, meant to be a replication of the animal's habitat. _

_Everyone around him wore at least one article of green clothing, whether it be shirts or lime-colored jeans, or even dyed hair that, to the masked crime-fighter, seemed eerily familiar._

_Robin jumped when out of nowhere, a hand clapped him on the shoulder and squeezed. He quickly spun around and was about to attack when he was greeted by a familiar face._

"_Hey, you alright?" Cyborg asked, concerned as always._

"_I…Yeah," He replied, swallowing. He was about to ask what they were doing in a zoo, but before he could speak, the half-robot was leading him off somewhere. They maneuvered through the crowd in such a precise manner, it was almost as if everyone else was transparent., Robin noticed this and merely stared as he saw a person's hand pass right through his arm._

_Soon, the two boys had stopped, and Robin found himself right in front of a huge cage. He stared straight ahead, and immediately his attention was caught by a leopard – a huge, hulking, clouded leopard, which lay curled up right behind the bars. Black spots scattered themselves all over its body, contrasting nicely with its emerald green skin._

_Robin gasped as the leopard opened its eyes. It stared at him, its eyes sparkling with what seemed like diamonds as it waged a staring contest with him. Robin couldn't look away, and only noticed out of the corner of his eye, Starfire (he never knew Cyborg could morph into other people…) standing beside him. "Gorgeous, is he not?" She said softly, and all he could do was nod, still eye to eye with the creature._

_And then, Raven was in Starfire's place, speaking to him. "The only one of its kind, so you have to be gentle."_

"_I will," He whispered slowly, extending his arm in between two of the bars. He reached out, desperate to touch the beautiful creature because only something so special would hold his gaze for so long. He struggled and stretched some more as his fingertips drew nearer to the cat's face. Its eyes were like pools of water and he could almost sink his hand through them…._

…_And Robin lurched forward, falling into the bottomless pits that were the leopard's eyes, yelling with a voice that sounded disembodied and empty. Everything grew darker as he fell deeper and deeper…_

Blearily, the Titan opened his eyes, and immediately they grew big at the sight before him.

A green lizard was sleeping inches from his face, and before he could stop himself, Robin let out a surprised yell and leapt to his feet, causing the lizard to fly as well. It was in the air for at least three seconds before it landed back on the ground with a thump, fully awakened.

"Dude!" Moments later, a disheveled Beastboy was standing a few feet away from him. "What'd you do that for! I was having a good dream too… Sorta…" The changeling grumbled, looking down.

Robin blinked.

"_Why_ did you sleep as a lizard, anyway! You were _right next_ to my _face!_" Beastboy reddened slightly at this.

"Well, first of all, I was a gecko, not a lizard." The other boy grumbled at this. "I sometimes transform into animals unconsciously, when I'm asleep," he shrugged, and noticed Robin's strange look. "Errr, I've never really found out why. But it just happens, I guess. Kinda frustrating when you go to sleep as a human and wake up as a hippo in a broken bed." The masked Titan grinned slightly at this.

"Anyway, sorry for scaring you, and sorry for acting a bit grumpy earlier. It's just that, I've never had such a-" He stretched. "-_Relaxing - _ sleep before. Well, recently, I mean. I think I've forgotten what it's like to sleep on a mattress." Robin couldn't help but let out a snort that quickly turned into a cough, and then a snicker.

"Well, since we're up, better get moving…" Both boys crawled out of the tent and moved to remove the pegs that had kept the structure glued to the ground. A few minutes later, the tent was securely packed into Robin's backpack, and after a short breakfast, they set off once more.

-------------

"…So then _Larry _says 'Hey, you can't eat that,' and Cliff _still_ doesn't listen to him! He just keeps going _on_ and _on_ eating my precious tofu before Mento finally comes and tells him off. It was a _riot_!" Beastboy said, chuckling as he inhaled and prepared for another story from his Doom Patrol days.

Robin let out a short laugh to prove that he had been listening. Although he didn't really find Beastboy's tales funny, he still appreciated hearing the changeling's voice. It was a nice change over the silence a few days ago.

Still, Robin had felt uneasy ever since they set off. It was the strange feeling that told him that maybe they weren't alone. Every now and then he would glance behind him, but of course, nothing was ever out of the ordinary.

Robin narrowed his eyes, trusting his instincts. If they insisted that the two Titans were being followed, he was going to believe them and be on his guard.

"Rob!"

"Huh- What?" The Titan jumped as Beastboy called his name. He looked sheepish as he noticed the changeling's weirded-out expression.

"Dude, I called your name like, a thousand times."

"Sorry, I was… Distracted."

"Is anything wrong?" In less than a second Beastboy had gone from happy to worried, making Robin feel slightly guilty.

"Nothing, it was just…"

"You're lying again," Robin felt like crumbling upon seeing the disappointed look on the other boy's face. "Dude, you promised to trust me. You can tell me what's goin' on."

Robin bit his lip and stared as Beastboy's hand came to rest on his shoulder. He made a move to take it off, but unexpectedly froze right when he had grabbed hold of Beastboy's wrist. His heart was beating so fast that he couldn't even think properly. The waves of dizziness that were hitting him weren't helping either.

"I…" He had never noticed how much Beastboy's eyes sparkled before. Those green orbs stared at him intently, making him shudder and tighten his hold on the shapeshifter's wrist.

Both boys stood absolutely still, their breathing awfully shallow as they stared each other down for what seemed like hours. Finally, Robin had an idea, and he moved toward his companion as slowly as possible.

"Wha-?" The masked boy tried not to notice the red hue coloring the green boy's cheeks as he leaned forward. Soon, their faces were merely inches apart, and the tension was as strong as ever.

"What are you-"

"Someone's watching us," Robin whispered urgently, and Beastboy's eyes widened in realization.

"Now? …Right now?"

"Yeah. They've been watching us since earlier. We have to locate them immediately." Beastboy nodded and slowly tried to move away, but Robin's hand was still clamped on his wrist.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find them. Watch," The youngest Titan smirked, and Robin smirked back, finally releasing him, albeit hesitantly. He watched as before him, the boy transformed into a bloodhound and barked reassuringly before lowering its nose to the ground to catch the scent of their stalker.

Robin stood still, listening closely for the rustling of the leaves and the cracking of twigs – anything that would give away the spy's location. The silence was becoming deafening as he waited with baited breath. Soon, a familiar growl caught his attention.

The green hound was staring at a bush intently, teeth bared as Robin ran over to it.

"You sure?" The boy asked it, and it nodded, tail wagging to accentuate its point. It continued growling, and Robin made a move to bring out one of his electric disks.

"Ready," He warned, clutching his weapon as he assumed a defensive stance. The hound crouched in anticipation.

"Set…" The hound gave a low, enthusiastic bark.

"G- OOF!" Before they could strike, something burst forth from the bushes and tackled Robin, sending him skidding to the ground.

"ROBIN!"

The Boy Wonder dazedly opened his eyes, and they widened as he saw the figure standing over him. It was most likely a girl, judging from the green kimono. Her face was concealed by a large mask, with a huge grin and two wide eyes painted on it. Robin was eerily reminded of the Cheshire cat from the popular Alice in Wonderland story.

She looked at him and quickly raised her arm. Three sharp blades appeared (seemingly out of nowhere) bursting from behind her knuckles. Robin reacted instinctively and pulled out his bo-staff, just as she had brought her fist down to stab him with the blades.

CLANG!

The sound of metal against metal echoed through the forest. Robin grit his teeth and growled angrily as he pushed as hard as possible. The claws had been intercepted by his bo-staff and both were currently pressed together. The girl unexpectedly raised her other arm, the same three claws sprouting from his fist, and was prepared to sink them into Robin's side, when all of a sudden, she was thrown off him.

A green tiger had tackled her, and Robin quickly got up and ran towards their enemy as Beastboy squared off against her. Both were circling each other, searching for a weak point.

"HYAH!" Robin charged at her and swung the metal rod with all his might, but she managed to block it. At the same time, Beastboy attacked as well but met a similar fate.

Silently, the girl pushed back and both boys were sent flying to the ground. Wordlessly, she trembled, apparently laughing silently. Robin angrily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he got up, and charged once more.

He threw three birdarangs, all of which were deflected as he ran towards her. The woman unexpectedly turned her head in one fast motion, and Robin was batted away by her hair, which was bunched up together, serving as an effective weapon.

A green snake had crawled up her arm and she shook furiously tried to shake it off as it bared its fangs at her, circling her neck. But she grabbed it with her bare hands and threw it, Beastboy sputtering madly as he crashed to the ground for a second time.

"I don't think I can take another faceplant," The shapeshifter groaned.

"This isn't working," Robin said, equally disheartened. "We have to work together… We have to take her by surprise." Beastboy nodded.

"Right. Leave that to me!" The Titans leader blinked as the other boy vanished before his eyes, but he thought for a moment and soon realized what Beastboy was planning.

"With a mask like that, it's no wonder you're always hiding!" Robin taunted, and the girl trembled, this time in rage as she jumped towards him, somersaulting in the air.

He managed to block her kick and began fighting with her hand to hand, swiftly evading her hair as she swung it towards him. He smirked as he managed to grab it, and tugged mightily, causing her head to jerk to the side.

Furious, she swiped at him with her claws, trying to break free, but he took out two familiar disks and slammed them on each wrist. A resounding crack was heard and soon her claws were frozen, rendering them useless.

"NOW, Beastboy!"

Right behind the girl, a T-Rex suddenly appeared, roaring loudly as its teeth dripped with saliva. Robin quickly released the girl as the dinosaur swung its tail and hit her, sending her flying wordlessly into a tree.

She sank to the ground, clothes and hair disheveled. Her fists were shaking, affected by the ice that was still trapping her claws.

The woman stared at them for a few seconds, and then vanished.

"NO!" Beastboy yelled in despair as he ran towards the spot she was in seconds before.

"She won't be coming back anytime soon," Robin said wearily. "It'll take some time getting that ice off her claws." He dusted his uniform off as he spoke, examining the cuts and bruises he had received in the battle.

"…But if she was following us, that means the Brotherhood has known our location for a long time."

"So this whole journey by foot was a waste?" Beastboy frowned.

"…Not really. At least we got her off our tails. Apparently the Brotherhood didn't bother tracking us by machine, which is why they sent her instead. So we still have a chance of reaching their base undetected." The other Titan sighed in relief.

"Well, I can't wait for another bad guy to come so we can kick their sorry butt!" Beastboy declared, pumping his fist in the air.

"Don't be so sure about that," Robin smiled as the two resumed walking side by side.

"Why not, dude? We make a great team!"

"Yeah, we do, don't we?"

"And I don't just mean fighting team. Do you remember how we clobbered Starfire and Cyborg, Mas and Menos _and_ Speedy and Aqualad in volleyball?"

"Mmm."

And as the sun began to set, the two friends continued to talk, enjoying each other's company more than ever.

----------

"Robin… I… I think I've found a way out!" Beastboy's voice was muffled as he tried to push leaves and branches out of his way. Whimpering as a wayward vine had somehow wound its way around his ankle, the green Titan looked at Robin sheepishly.

"A little help?"

Robin wasted no time in getting to his friend's side and cutting the vine with a birdarang. He twisted and turned, grabbing Beastboy's arm as he tried to steer him out of the bushes.

"Beastboy, lift your feet!"

"I'm _trying_! But they're… _Stuck_ or something and- YOW! Something's on my leg! Something's on my leg!"

"This is no time for—AGH! I can feel it too! Get it OFF!"

"Dude, stop kicking me!"

"_Move!_"

"I will if you let go of me—AH! Get off!"

"It's in my shirt! Get it off, get it off!"

"We're gonna fall over!"

"IT'S STILL MOVING AROUND! BEASTBOY-!"

"OOF!"

They groaned, as both of them hit the ground painfully, clothes torn in several places. Beastboy was the first to get up, groaning the whole time. He rubbed his head, feeling a bump starting to form beneath his emerald green hair.

"Dude… Is it gone? From your shirt?"

"Yeah…" Robin got up as well and dusted off his clothes, freezing when he looked down.

"Wait a minute… Sand?"

"Woah!"

Beastboy and Robin were awestruck as they stared at their surroundings. There was sand everywhere, as far as the eye could see. Large rocks protruded from various areas. The whole place looked like a desert.

"…Are we in the Sahara?"

"No. The Brotherhood's behind this."

"Wha?"

Robin bent down, grabbing a handful of sand and letting in slip through his fingers. His eyes narrowed as he stared out into the horizon.

"We're close to their base. Let's set up camp here, and we'll continue walking tomorrow."

The changeling nodded, and moved to help his companion set up the tent. When they were done, they stepped inside and prepared to go to sleep.

"Mmm, 'night Robin."

"Good night Beastboy."

The familiar feeling of Beastboy's back pressed against his own made Robin shiver as he clutched his blanket tighter. He frowned as he felt strangely warm, despite the strong wind rustling the tent. Sighing, the Boy Wonder closed his eyes, half-heartedly wishing for the warmth to go away. It may have been comforting, but the sensation was so new and different that he was slightly afraid to embrace it.

----End Chapter-----

Sorry for the very long wait. I just started college, and where I live, it seems the colleges here take everything you have in high school and throw it out the window. Basically, I'm still adjusting.

I hoped you liked this chapter. Too long? Sorry. I have to admit I got carried away with the dream. But yeah. Please review! I've had more than a thousand hits, so… Please please please review? It'll only take a minute of your time.


End file.
